Experimenten mit einer Maus (Experiments with a mouse)
by Clytemnestra13
Summary: Basically a two-shot of Pitch Perfect 2 from Kommissar's (Mina in the story) point of view and what I imagine could have happened right after World's. Some dialogue is in German, translated by Google. If it's wrong, I'm sorry. I don't speak German. Also I've been informed that my original title had a mistake that I've since fixed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just an idea I got reading some Beca/Kommissar stories on here. I'm of a Bechloe fan personally. Hope everyone enjoys, as this is my second Fanfic and only short story ever. I have a hard time with those...

* * *

Das Sound Machine had been contacted by the United States National Association for the Advancement of A Cappella Performers. They were asked to take the place of the Barden Bella, who had been the U.S. national champions for three years now, but due to a mishap in front of the President, had been suspended from their title and were removed from their national tour. DSM was given their spot. Mina and Pieter had gladly taken their place and prepared their team to go to the United States. Now Mina was looking up just what had caused the Bellas to lose their spot.

A video of the Bellas came on her computer screen and they sounded good she had to admit. Nowhere near as good as DSM, but still really good. The camera focused on a short brunette the announcers had called Beca Mitchell, the leader of the group. Mina couldn't stop looking at the woman. It was no secret that Mina had taken more than one woman to her bed before and that she enjoyed a beautiful woman now and again. It was when the camera was suddenly focusing on the full frontal of the blonde Australian that Mina came back to herself and jumped away from the screen. She had not expected to see that.

In her haste to get away from the computer, Mina had knocked over the container of pens and pencils on the desk. A few seconds later, Pieter was entering the room.

"Mina, are you alright in here?"

"Yes, Pieter. Just was caught by surprise is all."

"You? Surprised? What could possibly surprise you?" He asked a little surprised by her being surprised.

"Have you seen why the Bellas lost their tour?" Mina asked him.

Pieter shook his head. "No, I did not find it very important."

Mina pointed at the screen. "You should see."

Pieter looked at her skeptically. Judging by the mess Mina had made, it wasn't pleasant. He sat in her chair though as he replayed the now ended video. At the start of "Wrecking Ball", Mina turned her head just slightly and Pieter knew whatever had surprised her was about to happen. Seconds later, he witnessed the Australian's leotard tearing and got a good look at her unshaved front side.

"Uck!" Pieter exclaimed. "Why did you show me that?" Pieter asked with disgust.

Mina smirked. "I could not bear to be the only witness here."

"You are not fair." He complained.

"So they all tell me."

Mina clicked on a link below the video, bringing up the news coverage of the mishap on several news channels and talk shows. Pieter stayed to watch with her and they learned that the Australian's name was Fat Amy. Strange name, Mina thought, but the girl herself was strange.

After a few more videos, Pieter seemed to get bored and left Mina alone with the computer. Mina continued to look up videos of the Bellas, even from before the incident at the President's birthday. Many of these girls were talented and beautiful, but Mina had looked her sights on Beca. Through her research of the Bellas, Mina discovered that the Bellas song compilation was put together by Beca as well and that she had created their new sound three years before as a Freshman at Barden.

Mina realized that with the Bellas being the U.S. champions, they would represent their country at the World's competition at the end of the school year. Mina smiled as she thought about meeting the little brunette so full of talent. She couldn't wait to see what the woman was like in person. She seemed confident and cocky in her videos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few weeks later that DSM was performing at the car show where they met the Bellas. It was at the end of their performance, that Mina had seen the group headed by the short brunette. She smirked at the hesitation Beca showed to clap for their performance. Mina could tell just from that, how bitter the girls were. She looked to Pieter then nodded in their direction. When they'd gotten off stage, they led DSM to meet the Bellas.

"Barden Bellas. You came here to see us. Is it because you are... what do the American kids say, jelly?" Mina asked as she approached them.

The redhead, Chloe answered her first. "We are so not jelly!"

"We should probably thank you for making this tour a reality. You know, with your bumbling ineptitude." To Pieter she said. "We should send them something. Fruit basket?"

"Yum, yum." He answered.

"Or would you prefer mini muffins?"

Finally Beca spoke. "Okay, we didn't come here to start something with you guys. We just wanted to check you out. You know, for when we go to the Worlds. And kick your ass."

The Bellas let out a chorus of "Oooh!"

Mina stepped closer to Beca so she was looking down on the girl. "You? You are the kicker of ass? But you are so tiny. Like an elf. Or is it a sprite? Fairy?" She looked to Pieter, unable to think of the English term she wanted. "Was ist das Wort, das ich meine?"

"Troll." Pieter supplied.

"That's it. You are like a troll." She said to Beca.

Mina could tell she'd flustered the girl. She started sputtering before she could form words."Well you... are... physically flawless."

"Thank you" Mina said, looking back at Beca expectantly.

"But that doesn't mean I like you." She finished.

Mina smirked at the compliment and she noted the confused look on the redhead's face before she started speaking.

"We are not scared about the Worlds because when The Bellas hit the stage we are going to blow minds."

Pieter almost laughed. "Blow minds? With what? More of Flabby Abby's baby chute?"

The blonde Australian seemed offended. "That's not my name."

"I don't know your name. It could be anything. Obese Denise. Inflexible Tina. Lazy Susan..." Pieter taunted.

The blonde stepped forward, getting in Pieter's face as best she could with him being so tall. "My name is Fat Amy, and I eat krauts like you for lunch."

"Your team is like, a, how do you say that? A heated mess. You know, a mess where heat is applied to it so what once was a little messy is now even messier."

Mina ignored Pieter's over explanation of his insult. "Darlings, please take my advice. Don't try to beat us. You can't. We are the best." She then directed her words to Beca. "I must go and rest my neck. It is sore from looking down on you." Mina gave her signature smirk, though a little softer than usual and turned to lead DSM away.

"Okay! Just because you are making me very sexually confused does mean that you are intimidating. We have nothing to lose. Literally nothing. Aca Wiedersehen, bitches." Beca was yelling after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina couldn't help but smile as she thought about how flustered Beca had become at her presence. She knew it wasn't just her, but she was the primary cause of it. Her size and self-confidence had shaken something in the smaller woman. The compliments had been unexpected, but quite nice in Mina's opinion as well. She hadn't thought the girl would be interested necessarily, but now she wondered. Maybe she could get the girl into her bed for a night of fun.

After a late night practice with DSM, Mina and Pieter found an invitation to some riff-off hosted by a mysterious unknown person. Mina wasn't afraid of who the invite had come from. She and the other German singers were quite capable of defending themselves, so she told the team to dress for a competition as the riff-off would not interfere with their national tour.

It was a little after the party had started that Mina caught sight of Beca and the other Bellas following their host into the basement area where the party was happening. She decided to welcome them/intimidate them and maybe flirt with Beca before the party really started.

"Tiny Mouse, we meet again."

"Another verbal beat down. The highlight of my day." Pieter cheered, following her over.

"So, have you abandoned your foolish plans to face us at the Worlds?"

Beca was obviously immediately flustered. "You wish you... gorgeous specimen –" She said before turning to the redhead. "She's really in my head."

Mina smirked. "Very well. I'll be happy to send you there. I'll mail you. Large envelope. Cost nothing."

And of course Pieter had to explain the insult so it no longer held any humor. "Well it would cost more than nothing. But it's still cheaper than sending like a horse, or an adult moose –"

"Did you ever stop and think that you're too big? It would cost a fortune to mail you! You're enormous." Beca started yelling.

The redhead started dragging her away before Mina could really start flirting and pushing her buttons.

"I think we should change her name to Feisty Mouse." She said to Pieter.

"Yeah." He agreed.

Their host had rung a gong and called the party to order for the start of the National A Cappella Laser Ninja Dragon League. A category was revealed and then DSM was selected to go first.

Mina and Pieter led them through the first song, Mina shaking her ass in the Bellas direction before another group took over. When the Treblemakers were disqualified from the competition, a new category was picked. The Green Bay Packers were disqualified before DSM got to sing in that category, but Beca sure looked good aggressively singing "Before He Cheats".

Mina could admire the girl's fire, even if she wasn't giving that very tempting fire to her. DSM started the next category and they were almost immediately cut off by the redhead from the Bellas. Mina watched as Beca's usual cocky behavior showed in her singing. The Tonehangers were next to be disqualified and then it was down to just the Bellas and DSM.

Mina was having fun singing face to face with the Bellas, watching Beca more than the others. Pieter was nearly physically challenged by the blonde Australian, but the fight ended before it could begin when the newest member of the Bellas, who Mina had not seen in any of the videos began singing an original song. Mina kept her group from insulting the girl as writing a song was no easy task, but when DSM was announced as the winners, she allowed them to cheer and sing their victory to the crowd around them.

Mina lost sight of the Bellas and subsequently Beca as they moved away from the crowd. She caught a quick glimpse of Beca running with some guy to meet the Green Bay Packers and then lost sight of them again. She knew it would be hard to find the girl in this crowd and she wouldn't be alone if and when she did find her. She would be busy for the rest of the year before worlds with the national tour taking DSM around the country. Her next chance to see Beca would be the worlds. She'd have to think of some way to get her alone there if she wanted to really talk to her.

* * *

Translations were done by Google. I apologize if they're wrong.

*Was ist das Wort, das ich meine? (What's the word I mean?")


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to the "guest" review who corrected my translations. I've gone back and fixed them. Should all be right now.

* * *

It was the day of the Worlds and Mina was sure she had her team whipped into proper shape. They had never been so good together. She and Pieter had taken a page from the Bellas' book and mixed two songs together. It was partial admiration and partial taunting. The Bellas weren't the only ones who could sing two songs at once.

After their performance on stage, which Mina was very confident about, she and Pieter took DSM to the back and ran into the Bellas preparing to go on next. The crowd was still cheering from their performance and she couldn't help but try to dishearten them a bit and tease Beca.

"You hear that? They chant. For us. But don't cry too hard when you lose. Makes eyes puffy." Mina said as she caressed Beca's cheek.

"Your hands are so soft." Beca nearly whispered.

Mina pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry, I don't speak loser. What did you say?"

Pieter reiterated for her, talking her up a bit in the process. "She actually speaks eight languages and loser is not one of them."

"Everything must come to an end. Even the Bellas." Mina called as they started to walk away.

"Ha! Your sweat smells like cinnamon! Dammit!"

As Mina watched their performance from the side of the stage, unseen by the crowd, she realized whatever had been in the way of their performing over the year was gone now. The Bellas were showing how they had become the national champions three years running tonight. Mina stared when Beca stood in the spotlight alone, singing a song she'd never heard before. No not a song she'd never heard, this was the same song the youngest member began to sing at the riff-off. It was a full song now and they were using it in their performance.

The lights came back up over the whole stage and their ranks had grown. Every Bellas from over the years was on stage it seemed, singing the song with them as if they'd heard it on the radio every day for weeks now. The youngest member finished off the song alone and the Bellas smiled broadly as the crowd cheered three times as loudly for them as they had DSM. Mina knew she'd been beat and she shook her head at Pieter, standing beside her.

Mina and Pieter exited the stage, finding the rest of their team to let them know they'd lost that night. An after party had been planned by some group for the performers and Mina had caught wind that the Bellas would be going. DSM got into their party closes and decided they might as well have fun while they were here. Nothing good ever came from being a sore loser.

Mina entered the room to find Beca and the other Bellas all huddled together in a corner of the makeshift dance floor. She headed in their direction and stopped when Beca caught sight of her too.

"Tiny Mouse, or is it Feisty Mouse?" She teased.

"Told you we'd kick your ass." Beca said, managing not to unintentionally compliment Mina.

Mina smirked. "You did say you were the kicker of ass."

Beca seemed confused by Mina's ability to play nice. "Yeah and I was, so ha!"

Mina chuckled. "You did well today. It's still hard to believe I was bested by a troll."

Beca stared at her for a moment. "Did you actually want something?"

Mina's smirk grew. "Oh yes, but I'm not sure I'll get it."

Beca's eyes widened as Mina looked her up and down. "What is it you want?"

Mina looked back up Beca's body until they were looking in each other's eyes. "Du, meine kleine Maus."

Beca's head jerked back before her eyes gained a look of confidence and she replied. "Dann komm und hol mich, Katze."

Now it was Mina's turn to jerk her head back in surprise. She hadn't expected Beca to reply in near perfect German. "I was unaware you spoke German."

Beca smiled her lopsided smile. "It's not something I advertize."

"And why shouldn't you?"

"No one around here speaks German."

"This is Denmark, many people speak German."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Yeah, ok, I meant where I'm from."

"Was weißt du noch?"

"Sehr viele Dinge"

"That's quite a talented tongue you have there." Mina said.

"I hear you have quite the talented tongue as well." Beca answered.

Mina chuckled darkly. "Hmm. You have no idea."

The dark look in Mina's eyes gave Beca pause, but then she smiled cockily. "Maybe you show give me demonstration."

Mina's eyebrows shot up, followed by Beca's shocked face. Mina smiled darkly a second later.

"How do you do that to me?!" Beca asked.

"A gift." Mina replied.

"Well use it on someone else."

"I have no interest in anyone else at the moment."

Beca thought about her next words. "Why such an interest in me then?"

Mina cocked her head thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. You've held my interest since the first video I watched you in."

"What video was that?" Beca asked.

"The President's birthday performance."

Beca groaned. "Why did that have to be what you watched first? I swear we were much better before that incident." She defended.

"Oh, I am aware. I've watched about every video I could find you in."

"Why would you do that?"

"As I've said, you hold my interest."

Beca watched Mina as Mina watched Beca. Neither made a move to speak or leave, though the other Bellas had long since dispersed to enjoy the party and DSM was milling about as well. The corner they were in was dark now with the party lights having changed to make the song. Beca was almost leaning towards Mina and Mina was just about to lean down towards her when the redhead from the Bellas ran up to them.

Beca jumped back and grabbed ahold of the redhead jumping in front of her. "Chloe, calm down. What's going on?"

"I got the job!" Chloe cheered.

"Job? What job?"

"The teaching job! I'm gonna be a music teacher!"

Beca's expression changed from pinched and confused to excited and smiling. "That's great, Chlo! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks! I'm gonna go tell the others now." Chloe bounded away excitedly and Beca turned back to Mina.

"You know, I have no idea what your name is. I've only ever heard people call you Kommissar."

"Mina." She stuck out her hand for Beca to shake.

Beca took her hand and held it a moment before letting go. "Your hands are still really soft."

"Thank you." Mina replied with a smile.

Beca nodded then took a sip from her drink, seemingly unsure of how to continue.

"So what are your plans since winning the World's?" Mina asked.

"L.A. I've got a job there thanks to my boss at my internship. He sent my demo of Legacy's song to a branch there and they want me to work with them."

"Exciting. Legacy, is she the girl with the original song?" Mina asked, taking a sip from her own drink.

"Yeah, her real name is Emily. We just call her Legacy 'cause her mom was a Bella, which makes her a legacy." Beca rambled on.

Mina smiled softly. "I see. It was a good song."

"Thank you. I'll tell her you said so."

Silence fell over them again and Mina was the first to lean forward now. Beca caught the movement and froze, half way to putting her lips on her straw for a drink. Beca's hands slowly dropped as Mina got closer. Mina's lips landed on Beca's and the kiss was slow, but full of fire. Mina didn't want to stop, but Beca pulled back after a moment.

"Whoa. I mean. How did that happen?"

"I kissed you and you let me." Mina said simply.

"Yeah, but… Why?"

"You must have some attraction to me as I do to you."

"Your lips are softer than your hands." Beca said distractedly.

Mina just waited. Waited for Beca to freak out, or explode. Neither happened. Beca simply stood there, looking into each of Mina's eyes.

"What is it, Tiny Mouse?"

"I think I want you to do it again."

Mina hesitated a moment before leaning forward to kiss Beca softly again. Her lips moved over Beca's and Beca's molded to hers. This kiss lasted longer and after a few testing touches, Beca pushed herself more into the kiss. Mina almost moaned at the passion she could feel coming from the tiny brunette. It was Mina who pulled back this time, needing air.

"Wow, Mouse. You sure know how to set a girl's head spinning."

"Chloe said something once about regretting not experimenting in college more. I didn't get it until now." Beca said.

"Mmm. The redhead?"

"Yeah. She's a bit strange sometimes so I kind of blew it off as one of her weird phases."

"Strange how?"

"Well for example, the first time we met, she walked into my shower completely naked."

Mina about spit out her drink. "She what?"

"Yeah, like I said, weird." Beca's thoughts turned internal, though she still spoke aloud. "Maybe I should ask her if she's still interested."

Mina's face twisted as she thought about Beca going to Chloe with her curiosity rather than asking her. Beca must have noticed.

"Unless…"

Mina looked up, eyebrows raised. "Unless?"

"Um, unless you want to."

Mina smiled broadly. "Oh, Mouse. I've done my experimenting and I quite enjoyed it, but I can assist you with yours."

Beca's face flushed bright red, but she nodded slowly. Mina led her away from the party and back to her hotel room just a few blocks away. She gestured for Beca to enter the room before her and then turned to close and lock the door. Mina's eyes were dark as she thought of what they were about to do.

"Keine Sorge, Maus. Ich werde mich um dich kümmern."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Mina was preparing to leave. She and Beca had parted ways with Beca thanking her for their time together. She'd said she'd learned a great deal about herself.

" _I never really thought about being with a woman before, but now that I have, I think I like it. Who knows? Maybe I'll find someone else to experiment with in L.A. I hear they're into that kind of thing there."_

" _Perhaps, Mouse. Or maybe I can visit you in L.A."_

Mina had smirked at her before Beca had slipped out of the room, returning to her own room or to find Chloe and tell her where she'd been. Mina pulled out her phone and looked up tickets to L.A. She'd have to wait a few months, but maybe she would try to find Beca there. After all, experiments were more accurate if tested more than once…..

* * *

Translations done by Google still. Again, sorry if they're wrong..

*Du, meine kleine Maus. (You, my tiny mouse)

*Dann komm und hol mich, Katze. (Come get me then cat)

*Was weißt du noch? (What else do you know?)

*Sehr viele Dinge (Very many things)

*Keine Sorge, Maus. Ich werde mich um dich kümmern. (Don't worry, Mouse. I'll take care of you.)


End file.
